As an example of electric appliances having the mechanism portion in which the moving part can be locked in plural stop positions with respect to the fixed part, a vacuum cleaner can be cited. A vacuum cleaner shown in FIG. 16 is described in Japanese Patent No. 4752662 (Patent Document 1).
A cleaner main body 1 is provided with a motor which generates a force of sucking dust and dirt. The cleaner main body 1 and a suction nozzle 6 are connected through a flexible hollow hose 2 and an extension tube including a fixed part casing 4 and a moving part casing 5. The fixed part casing 4 and the moving part casing 5 are hollow, transmitting the suction force of the cleaner main body 1 to the suction nozzle 6 and sucking the dust and dirt from the suction nozzle 6.
In a hand operation part 3 provided in at a tip of the hose 2, switches and an indication part for a power source and for performing various kinds of operations are arranged.
A drawing length of the moving part casing 5 from the fixed part casing 4 is configured to be locked at plural stop positions so that a user can adjust the length between the hand operation part 3 held by the user and the suction nozzle 6 at the time of cleaning. Part of the moving part casing 5 is housed inside the fixed part casing 4 when the length is shortened, and the moving part casing 5 is drawn out from the fixed part casing 4 when the length is extended.
Moreover, an indication device 35 including a light source is provided in the vicinity of a tip of the moving part casing 5. The indication device 35 informs the user that dust and dirt are detected by a not-shown detector. By arranging the indication device 35 is arranged in the moving part casing 5, the user can see indication contents easily while cleaning.